kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
Rex Vikter
Rex Vikter Has Died At the age of a hundred and ten, meaning he was as youthful as a fifty five year old, Rex was slain by a group of anti-government Progan soldiers. He killed six of the ten men, but the final, an Archangel commander, managed to kill him. Personality/Appearance Rex is a quiet man, who, like most Progans, shows little to no emmotion. He is quick thinking and adapts to situations well, but has horrible problems communicating with others. One of the reasons that he does not communicate well is because of his extremely thick Progan accent. It's hard for some people to understand him at times and it makes things very difficult for a man who already hates people. Rex is forty-six years old, or about twenty-three years old in human age. He's been fighting for thirty years and is more than a seasoned fighter. When in combat he has a certain fanesse and grace to him that seems totally unlike the normal Progan fighting style, which is more mechanical, yet effective. Rex is tall for a Progan, about 6'2, he has, like almost every Progan, Black hair and Blue eyes. His build is medium, leaning towards heavy slightly, yet there is some air of strength and skill about him. He is cruelly handsome, and has only a few scars on him. ' ' Background Long ago, Rex used to be a soldier in the Progan military. His rank was "Captain of Swords" and his title was "Grand Weapon Master". This means Rex can more than efficiently use any weapon given to him. Now he has no rank and is titled "Hated". He carries one of the Progan Hellfire Devastators, which are only given to supreme officers and persons of high titles. Rex had committed some horrible crime which nobody else knows except for his personal comander and the grand council. Rather than facing the noose he decided to banish himself, to live in shame for the rest of his life. Because of his self-banishment he has seen the entire world. Rex can speak most languages with some difficulty, but still has the accent. Equipment As for equipment Rex is bristling with weapons. He has nearly a dozen knives of all shapes and sizes, two shortswords, a longsword which is made of mithril, the others are made from the infamous darksteel. He also has a Hellfire Devastator. Rex wears a brown and black tunic on top of which he wears a brown, studded leather vest. He also wears leather gloves and boots as well as a darksteel helm. In the front of his boots are toe knives, so he can slide them out and give an extra stopping power to his kicks. As for the Devastator, he loads in steel spikes which are propelled from the weapon at extreme speeds after being superheated by the runes inside the barrel. Reason Rex's reason for why he does what he does is his need to fix what he did. He comitted a horrible crime against all of Prog, and lost everything. Rex has comitted a crime so terrible that he was to be hung. This is one of the least honorable ways of execution in Prog. Rex instead banished himself for the soul purpose of being able to go out and die fighting the enemies of his land. Rex wishes to become one of the most remembered soldiers in all of Prog, and not just for why he left his country. If he wanted money or ale he could have it by now and would be happy, yet he continues on in his work, searching for the one moment where he will be able to have his glory-filled moment. If you want to find out what this horrible crime was you cannot read his mind, or beat it out of him. He has concentrated so hard on not letting anyone know it that his mind has almost literally become a steel trap. Now After Prog fell Rex has no longer needed to hide. Instead he has began recruiting Progan mercenaries he sees fit to serve under him in an exclusive mercenary team. Charging extremely high amounts of money in exchange for service, Rex and his team are perhaps the best crew found in almost all of the Sectum empire. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters